This invention relates to the recreational golf game and related apparatus.
Miniature indoor and outdoor golf courses of various sizes and types are well known in the art. These courses do not often represent a sufficient degree of challenge and versatility to a golf player whether experienced or not. The layout of these courses is relatively simplistic having a player follow a ball from one hole to another. Indoor versions of these golf-type games have also been proposed using a relatively small rectangular playing area such as a covered floor or pool table. In all such games and courses known to the applicant the game players use or follow a single ball about the playing surface.
The present invention provides a recreational golf game requiring competitive playing skills and one which incorporates the strategic skills used in playing pool or billiards.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: a game comprising: a playing course including an elongated, preferably rectangular playing area arranged on a particular given surface, including means for defining outer boundaries thereof; a plurality of movable playing pieces placed into play relatively simultaneously, each playing piece adapted to be propelled about the playing course, by means for propelling same, under control of a player or players of the game; a plurality of receptacles positioned about the playing course, to provide pocket means for receiving various ones of the playing pieces when propelled therein by a player of the game, the receptacles positioned in an orientation about the playing course in a manner resembling that of a billiard or pool table.
It is the object of the present invention to provide game and apparatus which is versatile enough to be played by golf players of varying levels of skill but one which requires substantially less real estate than a true golf course. A further object of the invention is to provide a skill game wherein a plurality of balls are initially and simultaneously placed in play.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.